


Fire Breath

by kiebs



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/kiebs
Summary: Takuya has an extreme spice tolerance. Is it because he could breathe fire? Who knows?Certainly not his friends.





	Fire Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little fic I wrote a while ago about one of my personal headcanons and finally decided to publish. Hope you enjoy!

Honestly, they should have known. They were friends for years now, but no one really had paid attention. After all, none of them were super picky about their food preferences. Sure, Kouji and Junpei preferred chocolate for desserts and Izumi and Takuya liked more fruity flavors, but none of them would have a fit if they got something fruity or chocolatey instead. (Tomoki and Kouichi turned out to have huge sweet-tooths and didn't really care at all what the flavor was as long as it was sweet.)

The curry should have been the tip off. The curry that had made Kouji go redder than Agnimon's armor, but Takuya had eaten like it was plain rice. Of course, Kouji had the worst tolerance for spice, they discovered, but that should have been a tip off when Takuya hadn't sweated at all when eating it while Kouichi had gotten a little flushed. 

In hindsight, the evidence was glaringly obvious.

Spicy chicken when everyone else had sweet barbecue. Green curry that hurt to smell. Pickled _hot peppers_ instead of plums. Sauce so red that it could have been blood.

The final straw and realization came when Junpei had tried one of the offered chicken skewers from Takuya's plate.

They were at a festival, one of the many summer festivals that happened at one of the tiny shrines squeezed into Shinjuku. It was a rare happenstance that all ten of them were together, a rare instance where they could bond and halfway reminisce. More importantly, they were there to have fun. After all, festivals meant games and shows and food and fireworks. It meant a break from middle school and exams and studying for one glorious night.

They had spent a better part of an hour going from booth to booth playing games. Six of them still had remnants of warriors running through their blood and four of them had spent weeks to months helping around a town in ways they wouldn't in the Human World. None of those vendors had stood a chance.

After passing out some of their prizes to some younger kids, because almost clearing out the game vendors had gathered them quite a few admirers, the group decided that they should probably eat. Well, Izumi, Teppei, and Junpei had decided and the others had just gone along with it.

Splitting up, they agreed to meet back at one of the picnic tables in the dining area. Off they went in their hunt for dinner. And that was how the aforementioned chicken skewers came into play.

Barely a few minutes into their meal, Junpei looked curiously at the cherry red food on Takuya's paper plate. He hadn't seen where the other boy had gone for food, but he was certainly curious about his choice.

"What is that?" he asked.

Takuya looked at him curiously.

"It's chicken? What, you want to try one?" Despite the teasing in his tone, he held out his plate towards him.

Junpei only felt a little worried about the color of the so-called chicken. After all, he really wasn't one to talk about weird food.

"If you're offering," he answered before talking one of the skewers.

He took a bite.

Immediately, what felt like _fire_ assaulted his mouth.

The others watched in horror as Junpei's face jumped several shades of pink before skipping red and going to_ purple. _

"Junpei!?"

Without missing a beat, he spat out his bite of chicken before scrambling for his water bottle. Once he chugged that, he unceremoniously stole Kouji's and chugged that too.

"Are you okay?" Tomoki asked cautiously when Junpei had finished the second bottle.

"I can't feel my mouff," Junpei responded, fluttering his hands at his face. "Wha de _hell,_ Daguya?"

All eyes turned to said friend.

Takuya looked a cross between concerned and offended. He glanced down at his meal before shrugging.

"It's not that bad," he finally said.

Junpei stared at him.

"My mouth feels like it's _melting_."

"It can't be _that_ bad," Teppei finally said, reaching out and taking the remainder of Junpei's skewer.

He took a bite from the side. Immediately, his skin flushed and sweat beaded across his forehead. He grimaced around his bite, but chewed and swallowed despite looking like he was two seconds away from heatstroke. He also chugged his water bottle.

Now everyone was staring at Takuya, or more so his _food_ like it was going jump up and attack.

"Dude, _dude_, my _tongue,_" Teppei groaned once he had finished his water bottle.

"_Takuya_," Kouji chastised, even though he wasn't really sure _what_ he was chastising their friend for.

"What! I like spicy food!" Takuya snapped, crossing his arms. "Not my fault you guys can't handle it."

"That is not _food_," Junpei countered as heatedly as he could with his flushed cheeks and breathlessness. "That's a _weapon._"

"I have a high tolerance and even I'm agreeing that that is _ridiculous_," Teppei agreed with a grimace. "Like, _damn_."

"To be fair," Izumi began and her smile was positively _wicked_, "Takuya _can_ breathe fire."

"Oh, that must be a menace on your taste buds," Katsuharu agreed with his own grin.

"No wonder he would need so much spice!" Chiaki added, gasping dramatically.

Takuya scowled. His cheeks almost resembled his chicken.

"You guys _suck_," he grumbled.

From then on, no one ate from Takuya's plate unless dared.


End file.
